The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include light sensors that receive light signals from a waveguide. These light sensors convert the received light signals to an electrical signal. Improving the sensitivity and/or bandwidth of these light sensors can improve the performance of a variety of systems which make use of these light sensors.